


Her Favorite Place

by SoDoLaFaMiDoRe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: F/F, Fem!Ratchet, Fluffy, Just two gals being pals on the couch, Short, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe/pseuds/SoDoLaFaMiDoRe
Summary: Just Arcee's favorite place to be.





	Her Favorite Place

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble to get my idea out, dedicated to my friend [ Golly](https://twitter.com/xgemfirex). I hope you enjoy!

To say Arcee enjoyed cuddling her girlfriend would be an understatement. After a long day her favorite thing to do was plop on the couch, wait til Ratchet sat down, and burrow in close to relax. The classic movie channel on TV always provided some nice background noise as they cuddled close, just enjoying a quiet evening. Most of the time she would find herself slipping down until her head was nestled on Ratchet’s lap. It was the coziest place in the world for her and she loved to relax there. 

Ratchet would often just smile down at her, petting her head as she shifted to make sure they were both comfortable as they settled in to watch the movie. It was quiet and enjoyable and let them just check the stress of their day-to-day at the door and enjoy one another’s company. It was, in Arcee’s mind, perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's short but what is there to say when you just wanna work some fluff out?


End file.
